


Dare Me

by RussianHatter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Games, Girls Kissing, Kissing game, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto hosts a party and many get drunk. The dare game? Alright, let's play!...Why does this seems more like a kissing game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare Me

**Author's Note:**

> Truthfully, this whole idea was because I wanted Gaara to be jealous that someone else kissed Lee, hehe. Then I wanted hot kissing between Shino and Lee. XD
> 
> This is completely filled with silliness and not really meant to be taken as a serious one-shot. I just wanted to write something entertaining for myself. I hope everyone else enjoys this as well~ I tried to make it a serious write though, as in, novel type writing but the actual plot is silly and I really just wanted a reason to play around with Lee X3

Drinks had been passed around at the party Naruto was throwing. Everyone in the Rookie 9 was there, plus Gaara who was invited by Naruto, then Sai, and Lee for the same reason. But Sasuke wasn't on account of him being a missing nin. Whiskey, sake, vodka, the party had it all. It had only just turned 11 p.m. when a select few were drunk out of their minds, meaning: Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata.

It was then when Naruto shouted that they were going to play a game. The game in question...

"Were gonna play..." Naruto said, slightly swaying, then shouted "Dare me!"

"The fuck?" Kiba mumbled, stumbling over to the blond, "S'that like truth or dare?"

"Yea! But only, only dares! and ya gotta do it!" Naruto grinned widely.

"Awesome! Hey, come on, let's play!!" Kiba shouted to everyone else.

Soon everyone was sitting down in a circle. The furniture was moved to fit all eleven on the floor.

"Why are we doin this again?" Ino slurred slightly, leaning back.

"Oh just play, Ino-pig!" Sakura said, leaning forward, "Or ya scared?" she grinned, wiggling her finger at her long time friend.

"Shut-" Ino began but then Naruto interrupted. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Alright! Who ever gets dared, has ta do what your dared to do, then you dare someone else, thats how its gonna go! Believe it!" Naruto grinned, using his still favorite phrase.

"I'll go first!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto frowned but then mumbled "Fiiiine..."

"Yes! Ha! Okay...." Kiba looked around then grinned, "Ino!"

Ino jolted slightly as Kiba shouted her name, "WHAT!"

"I dare you to..." He paused, wanting to think of something good. Something that would be, in his mind, hilarious. Then, he thought of the perfect thing, "Swap clothes with Lee!!"

"W-What!?" Both Lee and Ino said, one in shock and the other in disgust.

"I don't wanna where a spandex!" Ino said, scrunching her nose, "Yuck!"

"Do it!" Kiba and Naruto said at the same time. Then Kiba added in, "Unless you can't pull it off!"

"I can pull anything off!! Come on Lee!" Ino shot up and grabbed a stuttering Lee.

"W-Wait, Ino-san! I do no-" The bathroom door shut.

Everyone stared until a few minutes later, Ino came out wearing the green spandex, mumbling something about underware.

"You coming out Bushy Brow!!?" Naruto called out, almost falling backwards as he leaned back.

"Y-Yes..." Lee poked his head out, "I...I am coming..." His cheeks were a cherry red color.

"Then come on!" Naruto grinned.

Lee nodded and walked out slowly, slightly pulling the purple and black skirt down, trying to cover more of his revealed legs. His other hand covering his revealed stomach.

He didn't even want to think on what he was wearing underneath the skirt.

A wolf whistle broke his thoughts and his eyes snapped to Naruto. Then he looked at Kiba who spoke next.

"Wow, nice legs!" Kiba laughed

Lee's face turned red and he ran back to his spot next to Gaara. He glance at the red head to find him staring at him intently. Lee looked back down quickly and whispered

"I know, I do not look right in this...please push this memory from your mind..." Lee said quietly.

Gaara continued to stare at Lee. His eyes roamed over the exposed skin in a hungry manner. He felt the urge to pin Lee to the ground and taste his skin, not that the urge was unfamiliar. He let eyes eyes trail back up to Lee's eyes from his legs, slowly taking his fill of the exposed stomach then opened his mouth.

Before Lee could hear Gaara's reply, Ino spoke up.

"Ok, it's my turn!" She grinned, "I dare Shino to take off his glasses and show us what his eyes look like!"

Shino jerked slightly, his head snapping to Ino. He frowned under his collar and gently touched his glasses. He didn't want to...but he didn't want to be a downer.

"Only for a moment...because I don't like removing them." Shino said clearly. He wasn't to drunk as his bugs were already working on getting rid of the toxins in his body.

He removed his glasses slowly, allowing his eyes to adjust to the artificial light. He blinked and looked around, his sharp golden eyes staring each person in the eyes until there was no one else. Suddenly, Lee spoke up, making Shino snap his attention onto him.

"You have very beautiful eyes Shino-kun" Lee said with a bright smile, seeing the discomfort in them and wanting it to go away. They were expressive and he liked looking at them.

Shino's eyes widened a fraction and his ears gained a slight red color. He shoved his shades back onto his face before Lee could see how his words affected him then turned to Shikamaru, already knowing what he wanted to say. He had seen the way they reacted around each other but knew they hadn't done anything about it yet.

"I dare Shikamaru...to kiss Chouji" He mumbled.

Shikamaru blinked then looked at Chouji. He stared for a moment as Chouji slowly began to blush. Suddenly, he grinned and took Chouji's chin and turned the chubby boys head to look at him.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Shikamaru warned before leaning in and kissing Chouji softly yet intimately.

When he pulled away, he chuckled at the blush that had grown on Chouji's cheeks. He grinned even while telling Kiba to declare his love for cats.

"What! You bastard!" Kiba scowled then grumbled "I...love...c-cats." He scrunched his face and pet Akamaru like that would take away what he just said.

"Okay, I dare Sai to...ha! I dare ya to kiss Lee!" Kiba grinned, the pair completely random in his head.

"Okay." Sai said, getting up. He wasn't drunk even close to being drunk thanks to his high alcohol tolerance.

"What!" Lee looked wide eyed at Kiba then to Sai. He blushed brightly and quickly said, "You do not have to do that Sai-san."

"I want to." Sai said as he walked over to the now blushing boy.

Gaara glared at the pale boy, the Kazekage felt the old urge to cover his ally in sand and kill him.

Lee blushed brightly, feeling surprised, "W-what? U-um, I do not think you really w-want to. You are just...curious, right?" he asked.

"Think what you will, beautiful." Sai said then kissed Lee just as he begun to stutter. He kissed Lee very deeply but didn't turn it into a french kiss. He nipped at Lee's lower lip, causing Lee to squeak, then sucked on that same lip for a moment. Sai actually grinned when he pulled away, leaving Lee slightly panting.

"Thank you beautiful." He said before walking back to his seat, ignoring the murderous gaze coming from Gaara. Sai sat back down then said, "I think I'll dare Hinata to kiss Sakura."

Hinata's cheeks quickly turned red. She looked at Sakura and swallowed down her nervousness. She stood up quickly even as Sakura scolded Sai for daring Hinata to do something like that, telling him to think about Hinata's feelings.

Hinata took Sakura's cheeks and quickly kissed her hard. She pulled away quickly then ran back to her seat.

Sakura stared at the area that Hinata stood then slowly blushed. She tugged a strand of her hair, looking down at the ground, staying quiet for now.

Hinata let out a shaky breath, her heart still pounding in her chest, then said, "I..I dare Ino to french braid Lee's hair."

Ino quickly turned a sharp eye to Lee. She grinned and made her way behind Lee, taking his hair out of his long braid without even asking him. Her fingers worked quickly, giving him a french braid,

"I knew it!" She said, "I thought your hair would be really soft!" Ino giggled drunkenly then pat Lee's back and hoped back to her seat.

"Okay~ I! The grrrreat Ino, dare~" She lifted her finger and pointed at Shino, "You, Shino! To get a little tongue to tongue wiiiiith....." Ino looked around and couldn't decide. She grabbed her empty beer bottle and spun it to see who, then grinned when it pointed to her victim, "Lee, you got to french Lee!" she burst out laughing.

Shino slowly looked at Lee who was blushing once again. He had to admit, the thought of kissing the other boy was not unappealing at all. Though, even with that thought, he did not want to do something against ones will.

"Do you mind?" Shino's voice played at Lee's ears, causing the energetic boy to look at Shino.

Lee blushed brightly then took a deep breath, saying, "This is a party to raise one's friendship bonds! I...I d-do not mind!" He stuttered at the end, his blush getting slightly darker. It would be his first intimate kiss after all...

Shino stared at the shorter boy who was sitting next to him and gave a short nod. He leaned over and slowly grabbed Lee's chin, tilting Lee's head up. His hand tingled from the touch and he thought to warn Lee that he didn't really know how he would react to a kiss but decided not to.

Shino felt the bugs inside him begin to buzz almost harshly, reacting to his anticipation, when his lips finally touched Lee's. His eyes flashed under his shade and he slightly tightened his grip on Lee's chin, kissing a little harder. He was actually trying to hold himself back from kissing Lee completely as it felt incredible. All his senses were on Lee's lips and his sweetness that he could taste even with his mouth closed.

Shino released Lee's chin and slowly crept his hand forward to cup the back of Lee's neck, forgetting everything else. He opened his mouth and licked the seam of Lee's mouth, letting out a slightly harsh breath at the honey taste. His body suddenly pulsed as Shino heard an oh so quiet whimper from the boy he was kissing.

Lee parted his trembling lips, wishing he had something to hold on to. The hand on the back on his neck was only slightly keeping him grounded. He gasped and his hand grasped Shino's jacket as the man's tongue shot into his mouth, already tasting him. He tried to hold back a moan from the feeling but could not hold back another quiet whimper.

The hand on the back of Lee's neck almost felt like it was vibrating now to the taijutsu user. It felt surprisingly pleasant. The tongue in his mouth pressed against his own and Lee suddenly found himself frenching Shino back enthusiastically. Lee moved a little closer to Shino and flinched slightly in surprise as something touched the edge of Lee's high cheek bone. Lee opened his eyes slightly and saw darkness. Shino's hood was covering their faces from everyone else.

Shino almost groaned as Lee participated in the kiss. He felt a sudden urge to push Lee to the ground and continue this addicting kiss. His body was warm, turning hot, and felt himself stirring in his pants. That's when he knew he had to pull away, so he did, reluctantly.

Shino and Lee panted as their lips separated. Lee shivered as he could feel Shino's burning eyes on him even with the shades. He swallowed his saliva and gasped softly as he could still taste Shino in his mouth. He looked away and covered his mouth, feeling almost sinful. Lee didn't even notice the subtle sound of sand shifting, or Gaara's furious glare.

Shino licked his lips, wanting another taste of Lee but settling for the lingering taste on his lips. He slowly leaned back and looked at the others who weren't able to see the hot kiss between Shino and Lee.

"I dare Sakura to kiss Naruto." Shino said, trying to keep the huskiness out of his tone.

"W-What?!" Sakura said with wide eyes. She didn't want to do that! She knew Hinata had a crush on the blond and she didn't want to hurt the girls feelings. It didn't matter that she sometimes fantasized about kissing him.

She looked at Naruto and felt guilt at the slight hurt look on Naruto's face. Sakura hid a sigh and sent an apologetic thought to Hinata before standing.

"Alright." She said, almost smiling as Naruto's expression grew hopeful.

Sakura went to Naruto's side and cupped his face. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Naruto's lips. A rush of giddiness filled her, making her kiss a little harder, but Naruto didn't help that at all.

Naruto leaned into the kiss, struggling not to grab Sakura even though he wanted to. He instead, kissed her the best he could from his position, unknowingly making the pinkette shiver.

"You go billboard brow!!" Ino's voice broke Sakura out of her slight daze.

Sakura yanked herself away and was sitting back in her spot before she even realized what she was doing. She was blushing hard, feeling embarrassed by her own reaction. She spoke quickly "Weeell, since we seem to go with the kissing theme. I dare Ino-pig to make out with Kiba."

"Psh, easy." Ino said and grabbed the dog boy, slamming her lips onto his and dragging him into a make-out session that lasted a few minutes. When she let go, Kiba fell backwards, blushing. Ino grinned and giggled to herself before humming and saying, "I dare...hmm...I dare Gaara toooo kiss! Kiss the one person in this room, that you wanna screw!" Ino grinned widely.

Something flashed in Gaara's eyes before he turned to Lee and grabbed him by the back of the head. He yanked the boy to him, kissing him harshly immediately.

Lee stumbled sideways and quickly gripped Gaara's shoulders as he was kissed. His cheeks flushed red again as he felt his friends tongue push into his mouth. He whimpered softly, liking this kiss a lot, even though he could feel his lips bruising already.

Gaara forced Lee to tilt his head and kissed him harder, wanting to get rid of every other taste on Lee's tongue and leave only his own. While Lee had closed his eyes, Gaara kept his open, watching Lee's expressions the best he could. When he finally pulled away, he kept his hand in Lee's hair and said, "I dare you to be my wife."

Lee blushed brightly, his eyes widening even as he was panting from the kiss. He swallowed back some saliva and stuttered shyly, "D-do you not think...that is a little fast, Gaara...-kun?"

"A date then. I dare you to grant me a date." He said, willing to settle, for now.

Lee's breath hitched. He stared at Gaara, surprised then slowly nodded, whispering "O-Okay."

Gaara's lips twitched into an achieved smile for a second then nodded.

Lee settled himself back down onto his legs then looked at his friends, most who were grinning widely. Lee felt his blush return in a spit second and quickly said, "I-I dare Sakura-san to think of a dare to give someone else."

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Okay" she said, "I dare Hinata to give her crush a kiss." she smiled softly at the girl.

Hinata blushed darkly and her heart pounded in her chest. She forced herself not to faint as she let her eyes dart across the room then nodded to herself. She stood and made her way to Naruto, her blush growing with every step. Hinata pecked Naruto's lips quickly as Naruto's eyes went wide then almost ran back to her seat. She suddenly stopped and decided not to be afraid. She was going to give her other crush a kiss too!

Hinata turned and walked to her other crush quickly. She leaned down and kissed Sakura for the second time that night then ran back to her seat, hiding her face.

Both Naruto and Sakura were blushing. Sakura looked at Hinata, her eyes wide in surprise and she actually felt a little giddy, just like she did with Naruto. She swore that her mind was no longer following any of this. She didn't know if she was still awake and drunk or if she had fallen asleep and was now dreaming all of this..

Oh gods...would this night ever end?


End file.
